fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series
Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series 'is MoonlightRainbow's Pretty Cure fan series. The page for it's first season was created on August 4th 2015 but MoonlightRainbow had plans for it months earlier. It's main theme is light and it's sub themes are jewels, friendship and elements. Seasons Solar Light! Pretty Cure 14 year old Himura Akari meets fairy Ruby who gives her power to become Cure Soleil. Along with Cure Blow, Cure Stella, Cure Splash and Cure Luna she has to protect world from group Shadow who destroyed Starlight Kingdom and wants to steal people's Heart Light Crystal to rule all worlds. Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Second season takes place few months after previous season. Girls had returned to their normal lifes when they find out that their battle is not over yet and have to transform in Pretty Cure once again. In this season new Pretty Cure Cure Fiore appears. This season also resolves some of unexplained plots from previous season. Movies Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Little Writer and the Necklace of Hope This is series movie for Solar Light! Pretty Cure. In this movie Pretty Cure meet girl who dreams of becoming writer who is for some reason attacked by woman Juliet. Who exactly is this girl? And what does her necklace have to do with everything? Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Fairy Cure Crazy Switch Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Fairy Cure Crazy Switch is series movie for Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story. In this movie Pretty Cures are turned into fairies and fairies are transformed in humans and get power of Pretty Cure. Now girls have to find out what caused this. Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure: 4 Seasons Story Pretty Cure of Light All Stars: Time Adventure In this movie all Pretty Cure from Solar Light! (including previous generation) and Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure time travel and meet each other in times they were fighting as Pretty Cure. They have to join forces to fight against evil. Spin-Offs Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure '''Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure '''is spin-off/new generation series to Solar Light! Pretty Cure. It talks about new group of nine Pretty Cures decades after fight of Solar Light! Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice '''Pretty Cure: Fire and Ice '''is short spin-off series. It focuses on Asuka Leo and Hikarimoto Moon in times when they were Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure Solar Light! Pretty Cure & Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Main 'Himura Akari / Cure Soleil - Red themed pretty cure with powers of sun. She is partner of fairy Ruby. Atsuikaze Midori / Cure Blow - Green themed pretty cure with powers of wind. She is partner of fairy Emerald. Hikarimoto Luccia / Cure Stella - Yellow themed pretty cure with powers of stars. She is partner of fairy Topaz. Ito Sumire / Cure Splash - Blue themed pretty cure with powers of water. She is partner of fairy Sapphire. ??? / Cure Luna '- Purple themed pretty cure with powers of moon. She is partner of fairy Amethyst. '??? / Cure Fiore '- Pink themed pretty cure with powers of plants. She is partner of fairy '???. Others Himura Kiara - White themed pretty cure with powers of light. She is partner of fairy Diamond. Asuka Leo - Orange themed pretty cure with powers of fire. She is partner of fairy Amber. Hikarimoto Moon - Silver themed pretty cure with powers of ice. She is partner of fairy Moonstone. Cure Lumière - Rainbow themed pretty cure with powers of light and rainbows. She is first pretty cure in Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series universe history. She is partner of fairy Jewel. Movie Only Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure '??? / Cure Glücklich '- Green themed pretty cure with powers of luck. She is partner of fairy Peridot. '??? / Cure Felix '- Golden themed pretty cure with powers of happiness. She is partner of fairy Citrine. Trivia Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Light Themed Series Category:Series Page